The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered among my collection of alstroemeria varieties maintained under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Sabana de Bogota--Madrid (Cund), Colombia for developmental purposes. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Daniela`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Daniela` was by propagation of vegetative cuttings in Sabana de Bogota, Colombia. Asexual reproduction through successive generations has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Daniela` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Daniela` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.